Changing Hearts
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody and Bo discuss the changes in their lives. Takes place during "Wrangled Hearts."
A brilliant starry sky stretched over the house and across the neighborhood. Sitting on the windowsill, his legs causally dangling outside, Woody stared up into the night, lost in thought.

"You saw it today?"

The Cowboy turned. Bo was walking across the desk, and his heart skipped a beat. It had only been a month since a conversation (with Hamm and Potato Head of all toys) had opened his eyes to his true feelings for her.

She stopped behind him. "The new house? Andy took you with him when the family went to go look at it?"

"Oh that. Yeah, yeah I saw it." Woody turned back, staring once again at the sky.

"What's the matter? Isn't a nice house?"

"Well of course it's a nice house. It may be little small but it's in a nice neighborhood, there's a big tree in the backyard, Andy won't even have to change schools…" His voice trailed off.

"It's just not _this_ house," Bo finished for him.

Woody shrugged haplessly. "Kind of stupid, huh?"

"I don't think so. We've had some great memories in this house."

Woody was quiet. "Some sad ones too."

As if she could read his mind, she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

For a moment Woody was tempted to take the tiny white hand and hold it tightly but instead he said, "It's all right, Bo. It's just…so much has changed just in the past few months." He paused. "Did you hear Andy has another wiggly tooth?"

"His baby teeth are falling out. Molly's are coming in. Mom'll be introducing her to solid foods soon."

"Already? She's not even walking!"

"Four to six months is what the book said."

Woody looked at her in surprise. "You read the baby book?"

"Why not? It was lying near my lamp. It was between that and 'Goodnight Moon'...and I'd already heard 'Goodnight Moon' three times."

"Goodnight Moon," Woody sighed deeply. "Goodbye House."

Now it was Bo's turn to stare out at the sky. "I think…life is about change. Humans, animals, toys…We're constantly in motion." She gave him a sweet smile. "It'd be pretty dull otherwise."

Woody couldn't help but chuckle. "You're pretty smart for someone who's only five months out of the box."

Bo pretended to be indignant. "Five and a half months, thank you!"

"Right."

"Everything changes. Situations change, people change…" Bo moved closer to Woody. "Feelings change…"

"Well, I could do with a little less change."

There was a scream from the house next door. " _SID PHILIPS YOU HAD BETTER BE IN BED!"_

" _I AM IN BED!"_ Suddenly an Elmo doll duct taped to a small red rocket came crashing out of the closed window, sending shards of glass everywhere. It danced in spirals before plummeting down…into a parked car.

" _SID!"_

"Then again," said Woody as a car alarm began to wail. "Change is good."

"Change is very good," Bo agreed.

The Sheriff stood. "I better get back to Andy before all that racket wakes him up." As he moved to the edge of the desk, Bo followed.

"Woody, about the new house…"

He turned to face her. "Hmm?"

"You said it was small?"

"Yeah, but at least the kids will get their own bedrooms."

"So…that means we won't be living together anymore." There was sadness in her big blue eyes as she gazed up at him. "Will we even still see each other?"

"What? Of course! We'll be just down the hall!" She still seemed doubtful so he continued, "Even if you were on another floor, I'd still come and visit!"

"Really?"

"Really! Because you're…" Woody's voice caught in his throat. "You're…my friend."

 _"Friend?"_

"Well, yeah." He reached over and patted her shoulder. "We're friends."

Bo's pretty mouth was drawn into a tight line. "Yes, I suppose that's me. Your _friend."_

"Bo?"

She had already turned and was walking back to her lamp. "Good night, _Friend."_

As he watched her pole vault over the space between the desk and the nightstand, Woody realized with a sinking feeling that he had blown it. Again.

Crawling onto the desk chair and jumping onto the floor, there was a cough. He turned and saw a gang of toys at the foot of the desk. Woody realized they had been listening in on the entire conversation. They all looked irritated. Even Slinky seemed to be giving him the stink eye.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" Woody said gruffly. He turned.

"We'll go to bed…" said Hamm, then added under his breath, _"Idiot."_

Woody cringed, then turned and glared. Silently, he stalked away.

* * *

As they watched the Cowboy climb up the yellow bedspread and flop across the top, Rex whimpered, "Do you think they'll ever get together?"

"Before we move or before the Apocalypse?" Potato Head snarked.

Rex began to flail his tiny arms. _"I can't take it!"_

"Not so loud!" Slinky hissed. "Ya wanna wake up the whole dang room?"

"Sorry," Rex dropped his voice to a semi-whisper. "It's just all this 'Will they or won't they' is _killing me_!"

"Me too," called a feminine voice from the nightstand.


End file.
